Mission: Join the Enemy
by Cattygirl1314
Summary: Lex Luther is taking in Red Arrow and a few other super kids to try to take down the Justice League what he doesn't know is they are taking him down from the inside.
1. League meeting

Hi I'm cat this is my first crossover and first JY or TT fic. I hope you guys like it there will be more pretty soon. You can follow me on twitter Catismypenname for updates on this and my other fic

Location: Meeting room in Young Justice HQ.

Who: Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Superman.

"Well, we all know that Lex has been trying to get Red Arrow to join him for months. What you didn't know, is that we, that is, Green Arrow and I, have told him to accept the invitation to join him." Batman tells the group.

"What! How can you decide that, without talking to the rest of the league! This is a big job for just one kid!" exclaims Wonder Woman.

"If he's found out, Luther will kill him!" Black Canary bluntly states.

"I would never let him go alone into a situation like this." States Green Arrow.

"Lets not forget Red Arrow is 18, therefore is not a child" Red Tornado adds.

"Green Arrow is right he isn't going alone, for others are going too." Batman tells the others.

"Who else are you sending? He would know if anymore of the children went, wouldn't he?" Asks Superman.

"Yes he would, and that's why were aren't sending anymore associates of the Justice League." Batman states,

"Then who can we trust to go with Red?" asks The Flash,

"We are sending in 4 girls. We can call them Soir, Jinx, Starfire, and Raven" adds Batman.

"How do we know Luther hasn't already corrupted them?" inquires Superman.

"Because, Red Arrow trusts them, and I happen to know Soir quite well. She could never betray him." Green Arrow tells them.

"Soir is on our side. I, in fact, tried to get her to join Robin and I when Green Arrow got Red Arrow as a sidekick." Batman says, like its no big deal.

"Why didn't she join you?" asks Red Tornado.

"She turned him down, because she couldn't leave Jinx and that was before they found Starfire or Raven." Tells Red Arrow.

"So she's loyal to Jinx, but doesn't that mean she will do what's in her and Jinx's best interest to stay safe and alive?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No. Red used to live with them, and he has seen them through everything, even when he started living with me, and training the three of them are family. Raven and Starfire came a little after I took Red Arrow from them, but I know those girls are part of that family nowm and none of them could ever stop that bond. It's like the bond between Robin and Kid Flash. Total trust." Explains Green Arrow.

"If they were as close as you say, then why did he leave to join you, and leave the girls?" Canary asks.

"Well for one, It took a few months of convincing to get him to become speedy, and secondly, Soir and Jinx insisted he joined me. Thirdly, he made me promise he could see them whenever they needed him. It wasn't easy, but I know he never regretted it. But, I do know that when he left to become Red Arrow a few months back, the only place he would have gone is to them." Arrow tells.

"Well, how do we know Luther wants the girls too?" asks Wonder Woman.

"We think he is trying to make his own team of children with powers, and I have sent them each to do some small things that have gotten them noticed by Lex and he is officially adopting them all tomorrow. The reason we are telling you few this and not everybody in the league, is because we don't know if they are going to have to fight the children and if they do they have been told don't hold back because that would be suspicious." Explains Batman.

"Wait... why is Lex adopting them?" asks Canary.

"Well, they are all street kids. Soir was disowned when she was 7. Jinx has always lived on the streets. Starfire was one of the Tamaranean children kidnapped and abandoned here on earth. Raven was held captive by the people whom had Starfire, but can't remember what happened before that." Arrow says quickly.

"What do they bring that's useful for Luther?" asks Superman.

"Soir is very skilled in hand to hand combat and weaponry. She is one of the few people I consider in the league of Robin and myself in that aspect. Jinx picked up magic sometime in her life, I would say she is more advanced, but she has been training for years. Starfire is very skilled with harnessing solar energy and using some, but not advanced telekinesis. Raven is empathetic with teleportation skills.

Chap 2 coming soon.


	2. the day of dread

hey justwant to say thanks to all the people whom have read this fic it means to me that you have so thanks! You can follow me on twitter Catismypenname for updates on this and my other fic. Soon I'll have pics up for how everybody looks I just need to get the next chapter out first. Sorry this took so long my Beta Seth has had it for a few days but with all the homework and other stuff going on its taken a while to get it edited hopefully the next chapter will be out by weeks end. Disclaimer I do not own young justice or teen titans.

"NIXIE! ROY! WAKE UP!" JJ yelled.

"NOT YET" I yell and throw my pillow at her while cuddling into Roy's chest.

"NIXIE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, MR. LUTHER WILL BE HERE IN AN HALF HOUR, AND BOTH OF YOU STILL NEED TO GET READY!" Kory yells at me.

"Fine, we're up" Roy says, groggily.

"Ugg... when did all of you get up?" I sleepily ask.

"I got up 3 hours ago, JJ got up about an hour ago, and Kory about 45 minutes ago." Rachel says very mellow-like.

"What? You waited this long to get us up? We both still have to shower!" I say as I'm going through the closet looking for something to wear.

"Well, you two could always share a shower" Kory says not so innocently.

"Kory! He is basically my brother, gross!" I yell.

"Hey! I'm right here. I'll go take a quick shower while you go find an outfit." Roy says. So I find a dress and the second he leaves the bathroom, I am there in a flash. I have 15mins till he gets here so I take a 5min shower, then dry my hair, and get dressed with still 5mins to spear. "That was fast" Roy says surprised.

"Well hey, Mr. Luther will be here in 5mins" I tell him.

"I know, so we made the bed and cleaned up a little bit." Rachel tells me.

"Perfect. We all look presentable, and so does the apartment. Everything will be alright" I say. Just as we all sit down, the door opens and in walks Lex Luther.

"Hello kids, I am Lex Luther, but you will call me father or dad." He tells us in a friendly yet commanding voice. "you may have heard of me, or even seen me on T.V. before, but I am not the man that everybody thinks I am. I'm an opportunist. That's why I have decided to adopt all of you." He says like he's trying to sell us something. "I hope this will work out well, I'll get to know all of you better over the next few weeks, and on the ride over to my, I mean, our home. Now lets get going. The movers will come pack everything up, and bring it over." He says while looking around our one room apartment. "Is this all you have? Where are all the beds?" he asks.

"We all share a bed, father." Kory says like its no big deal, because to us it's not its how it's always been.

"Well... I guess later we will have to fix that." He says as he types a reminder into his phone. So we all head downstairs, and into the limo. As we start to drive off, we see the movers heading up with a ton of boxes to pack our stuff up. We talk a bit during the drive, but as we get to the part of town Lex lives in, we more just look out the windows in amazement. it is entirely huge houses with big lawns and pretty gardens. "Oh, these are nothing. Just wait until you see where we live" Lex says, kind of amused by our reactions. We go through a gate, and we don't see any houses, just a lot of land for what seemed like forever. How long it really was, I don't know, I don't own a watch. I see a large stable filled with at least two dozen horses. I love horses! They have always been one of my favorite animals! Just a minute or two later, I see the biggest house I have seen in my life. "Well kids, this is home" Lex tells us.

"Its so pretty..." Kory says, mesmerized by all the flowers. She has always loved plants. She did our window boxes every spring.

"Why thank you Starfire. Now, how about you all come in the kitchen and we'll have brunch, and I can learn your real names and a bit about you" he says looking like he really would like to.

"Thank you, that sounds very nice" Rachel says as we all head in to a wonderful brunch of fresh fruits, crêpes, ham and cheese sandwiches, and white wine.

"Is there any chance we could have water? All of us are under 21" I ask.

"Oh don't worry nobody will tell, and its better you get used to it at home, because once you start going to parties with your peers you will need to know what you like and don't." Lex tells us, but when he gets up for a minute to take a very important call that he says "will last only a few minuets" JJ turns the wine to sparkling cider. Luckily, it has the exact same look.

"Sorry about that, but that was one of my lawyers and it was about the adoptions." He explains, "So, I need to get to know you better starting with easy stuff like names, favorite color, favorite food, and animal. I'll start, then we will go clockwise." He tells us " My name is Lex, my favorite color is navy blue, my favorite food is spaghetti, and my favorite animal is a dog." He says then looks at Roy.

"Ok I'm Roy, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is pizza, and my favorite animal is a monkey." Roy says, but I we already knew all this he makes us have pizza like three times a week I kind of hate pizza now. Oh it's my turn... crap.

"Hi I'm Nixie, my favorite color is forest green, my favorite food is sushi, and my favorite animal is a jackalope" I say very cheerfully.

"Nixie, jackalopes aren't real." Roy says.

"Yes they are. I've seen them so ha" I say very childishly.

"Scooby Doo doesn't count" says Roy like he's won.

"I know that Scooby Doo is a cartoon" I say.

"Hey, its my turn stop fighting. Roy you know your not going to win this" JJ shouts.

"Fine." Roy and I say at the same time.

"Hello my name is JJ, my favorite color is purple, my favorite food is cherry jelly and my favorite animal is a little brown bat. They are just so cute!" she says smiling.

"Hello I am Kory, my favorite color is emerald green, my favorite food is red Jell-O because it jiggles when you poke it, and my favorite animals are bunnies because they are just so huggable." She says seeming much more ditzy then she really is.

"I am Rachel, my favorite color is dark purple, food oatmeal raison cookies, animal a raven." Rachel says quietly then out of no where a blond girl walks in.

"oh look here is your other new sister" Lex tells us.

Sorry that was a bit of a slow but I was trying to show Lex trying to gain their trust with simple question you will learn more of why they are here in chapter 4. Chapter 3 with the young justice team is coming soon.


	3. Knowing and dealing

hey just want to say thanks to all the people who have keep reading this fic thanks! You can follow me on twitter Catismypenname for updates on this and my other fic. I have pics up at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/ . Sorry this took so long I had a ton of exams, then I was in Europe, and when I did send this to my Beta Seth he has a lot going on hopefully the next chapter will be out some time this week and another by the weekend.

Well, yesterday we found a lot of stuff that we probably shouldn't have, but when they tell you to, and I'm quoting Red T on this, "entertain yourselves for the rest of the day" and Robin is in charge, you cannot expect us to learn top-secret info. Right now, Robin is telling Kaldur what we learned when he and Aqua Man were gone. He isn't taking it so well. They were best friends. I'm just glad it's fake, and we know it before we get into a real fight with him. Wally just tried to talk to him, and, well, that didn't turn out so well. He stormed out of the room, and Wally looks so dejected. I jog over to him, "Hey Wally. It'll be ok, he is just taking a bit more time to adjust to it then we did" I tell him.

"I know, Artemis, but I wish he would just see that Roy isn't a traitor, just working on an inside job." Wally says to me still sounding upset.

"Wally… He knows that, he is just mad that he isn't hearing this from Roy himself. He is pissed that he needs to hear it from us, and he can't even confront Roy about it without blowing his cover." I say, hoping that it really is true and this didn't ruin their friendship.

"I baked Cookies!" yells Megan, and Wally runs off to get one before the other boys eat them all. I have to admit she has gotten really good at them.

"Hey Artemis, come get one before Wally eats them all" laughs Zatanna

"I'm coming! Wally, save some for the rest of us" I yell.

"But… they're so good!" he says pouting with his mouthful

"Eww! Don't talk with your mouthful" I tell him. He has got to learn better table manners.

"Ok guys, we have two things we have to do before we run into Roy, and we don't know when that will be, but I'm going to guess soon" Robin starts commanding.

"What are the two things?" Connor asks.

"We need to figure out how to let Roy know that we know, and to get Kaldur to understand that Roy is not the enemy, because from what he said to me when we were talking, I think that he thinks Roy is doing this to get back at the league, not to help them" Robin says.

"What does he know Roy would couldn't ever betray the league" Shouts Wally

"Well obviously, he is overwhelmed right now. He was only gone one day and so much has changed. We need to get him back to being whelmed" Robin says staying calm while Wally starts pacing..

"Well, I think we just let it sink in for a bit, and if we run in to Roy just act like we always do when facing crime, but just not hurt him. The others, we don't know, so we can't be acting different, because we have never met them before" Zatanna suggests.

"I've met Jinx, but never heard of Soir, but I do know the other girl he lived with" Kaldur says, coming back to the group. "I don't know what Roy is up to, I don't trust it when Luther is involved, but I do know that the girls have always been good for him and keep him grounded. I just hope that he doesn't change" Kaldur finishes.

"So, we are going to just act the same as normal?" Megan asks

"It looks like it" I say.

"Ok then, we have a plan" Connor says sniffing the air

"Ahhhh! my cookies!" Megan yells soaring to the oven taking out the slightly darkened cookies. "Hello Megan! these should have been out five minuets ago. now they're ruined" she says sadly.

"hey, we'll still eat them!" Wally says grabbing one, and stuffing it into his mouth. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he yells with his now burnt mouth.

"Serves you right for not letting them cool" I tease as Conner tastes a bit of one.

"Yum! they aren't bad Megan, just a bit crisp" He says cutely to her

"Aw thanks" she says to him, and kisses him on cheek.

"They are just so in love. Doesn't it just make you sick sometimes?" Zatanna says to me, as we walk away from the kitchen and towards the couch.

"yeah, they are just always being so coupleish, its gross" I tell her

"yeah, I'm not jealous at all" she says quickly glancing at Robin.

"me neither" I say as I sneak a peak at Wally, and we both start laughing

"What's so funny?" asks Wally.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't get it" tell him praying my face doesn't turn red.

"really?" he says putting his face so close to mine our noses touch "its not about Zatanna liking Robin?" he wispers.

"No, not at all" I say laughing "but that's funny" I say very glad he didn't call me out .

"but, you know its true" he says.

"well, we all know that he likes her too" I say defending her because with Wally there has to be a winner.

"yeah, well she should tell him she likes him" He says.

"Well, he is the man. He should tell her. They would be a cute couple, much cuter the Megan and Connor" I say.

"Not as cute as us" he says quickly.

"yeah… I mean what did you just say?" I ask to make sure I didn't mishear

"huh? What, nothing I didn't say anything." he says turning red "oh what's that Rob? Yeah, coming" he says and runs back to the kitchen where Robin is.

"what did he say to you" Zatanna asks

"nothing, absolutely nothing" I tell her we turn on the T.V. and watch some Legend of Korra. After only a few minutes Black Canary walks in.

"Ok Team, its time to do some combat training in teams of 2, but Aqua Lad you are needed by Aqua man. He says it has to do with yesterday" She tells us. So Robin and Wally are a pair, Megan and Connor, of course, so then all that's left are Zatanna and I but that's fine. Canary is fighting Robin and Kid Flash first. Wow, it seems like it's been forever since we've been training, but this makes me wonder if they are worried for us going against this new team


	4. Night to Morn

If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname . I have new pics up (for this chapter) at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

The next chapter will be out by this weekend!

"Crap… We are not prepared for this" JJ whispers to us, in my new room.

"you guys. Every thing will be ok. Having a new sister will be scary at first, but JJ, remember how you and I were at first afraid of letting in Rachel and Kory?" Roy says in a normal voice, because right now we should assume our rooms are bugged, and that we are being monitored.

"Well, yes, but this is different. It's a new environment and… and… and It's just different!" JJ says so dramatically. If anybody is listening or even watching, I really wouldn't put it past Lex to do that too.

"Well, I think she seems very nice" Kory says softly, and that is only a half lie. She sounded nice, but her body language said bitch with a capitol B.

"It doesn't matter if she's nice or not, now we are sisters with her so we should at least make an effort to include her when we do things in the house" Rachel says. Yeah, as long as we don't trust her, because no matter how nice she may act, she is not one of us. She is most likely a spy for him to see how we work, so we won't trust her with anything truly important.

"Yeah, we should give her a chance. I bet she'll fit right in" I say with a big smile. Ha, fat chance. I just hope she isn't put in charge. That could ruin everything we worked so hard for.

"Crap, guys its already 10:45 and dad said he would check in on us at 11! We better get back to our rooms, good night Nixie" JJ says

"Night guys, I'll see you at 8 sharp for breakfast" I say as we all give each other hugs goodnight. This is going to be odd, I have never in my life had a room of my own, and haven't had a bed to myself since I was 7. I take a moment to look around, and really take it all in. The walls are 1/3 white and very light gray striped, and 2/3 bookshelves filled with what seems to be hundreds of books. There is a table in the middle of the room with a new laptop, wow! The best part is the table has 6 chairs around it, so all of us can hang out here! My bed is built in the wall, within a bookshelf. How did he even know I loved books this much? It doesn't matter; I can't wait to read them! I quickly grab my PJs, change, and put my old clothes down the shoot. I have a laundry shoot in my room, which is so cool! It's right next to my walk-in closet. I haven't gone in yet, but I did see it's fully stocked. I wonder if anything will even fit me? Next to the closet is my bathroom. It has a big shower, and beautiful porcelain tub and the medicine cabinet if filled with everything I could need. I open the toothbrush up and the toothpaste and brush my teeth. Then I head to my nice new bed. At 11:15 there is a knock on my door. "Come in" I say

"Hello Nixie" Says Lex

"Hello Dad" I say, trying not to cringe at that word.

"How are you liking your new room?" he asks

"I love it! I can't wait to read all these books! I just don't know where to start," I tell him, truly excited.

"Well, when you use your laptop, I have the list of all the books, where they are located, and how they are sorted loaded on there, so tomorrow when you wake up the first thing you can do is find one that you want to read" he informs me, and I really can't wait for tomorrow now!

"Ok, thanks so much" I say with a real yawn.

"Well I'll let you go to sleep now, I'll see you down at breakfast in the morning" he tells me.

"Ok, night" I say as he leaves.

**In the morning**

I jolt up. Something is beeping very loudly, as I look for where it's coming from, and it's the clock above my bed I guess it had an alarm built in and I didn't even know it. I turn it off then I realize something is gripping my arm I look down to see Jinx, still asleep, holding my arm loosely. "JJ you need to wake up" I say in a semi soft voice

"hmn…" she mumbles

"Come on JJ, get up" I say slightly louder then before

"uhhh…" she mumbles then flips over and burrows into the bed more

"JINX, GET YOR ASS OUT OF BED! ITS AN HOUR TILL BREAKFAST!" I shout

"Fine, I'm up! Happy now?" JJ says irritably

"Yes, very" I cheerfully say. "Now you should hurry to your room, so you can shower, and find something to wear to breakfast" I tell her.

"Ok, so can I meet you here in 45, then we go down together?" she asks

"Like you need to ask. Of course we will!" I say as she heads out. I go in my closet. Oh, wow, now that I'm in here, I can see its bigger then our old apartment. I go looking through the tops, and I find a really long sweater, well ok not really long, but I think it's a sweeter dress so longer then all the ones I've ever worn. I try it on, and it fits perfectly! Its lightweight, nice colors, gray with a black design, it's low cut, but doesn't show any cleavage, and it totally shows my curves. I look for some cute bottoms, and find some nice charcoal leggings. I wander over to where the shoes are and that's when I see them green flats with a back that goes up your ankle that you tie up. I grab my outfit for today, lay it out on my bed, run to the bathroom, and I see he got me some really expensive shampoos. I grab the Alterna Ten and take a quick 10-minute shower. I turn on my iPod and rock out to Bad Reputation, by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, while getting dressed and doing my make up. Just when I think I look perfect, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in! I'll be out in a sec," I yell, and I hear the door open and shut. I double-check myself in the full length then go out "sorry JJ, just had to double-check myself, you know" I apologize. I look around, and don't see her anywhere. "JJ, are you here?" I say again as I look all over my room "Jinx, this isn't funny!" I half shout, then all of the sudden Roy tackles me onto my bed. "Dude what the hell!" I yell and all of the sudden JJ, Rachel, and Kory are standing in front of my bed.

"Nixie, you should have see your face" JJ says laughing.

"We planned this like 10 minutes ago when JJ figured out how she can make others invisible" Rachel tells me

"Did you find it funny?" asks Kory.

"NO I DIDN"T" I yell.

"Ok guys, stop fighting we need to get down to breakfast its 10 till 8 and Father said we need to be there 8 sharp" Roy says, as he pulls me off the bed and throws me over his shoulders and starts heading downstairs and everybody follows behind him.

"Roy, darling, will you please put me down?" I say in a sugary sweet voice.

"Naw, I don't think so" He says with a chuckle.

"Come on Nixie, you know you love it" JJ says giggling as we arrive at the patio for breakfast. Roy quickly sets me down but grabs my hand and drags me to a seat and grabs the one next to me. We are all seated as SHE arrives.

"good morning, guys" She says as she grabs the empty chair next to Kory.

"Morning," We say in unison and just as Lex walks in.

"Ah, good morning children." He says "So, how did you all sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." we all said. Well, except Her. She said "great. Thank you for asking"

"So, Tara, what made your night so great?" asked Rachel. I can't believe that Rach is even talking to her.

"Oh, my room is just lovely. I felt like it was made just for me, and I just had one of the best nights sleep I think I ever had." Tara tells us. I can't believe that fake suck up acting as if we are all friends, after everything she has done to JJ. oh this is not going to fly.


	5. the run in part 1

If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname . I'll have new pics up (sorry still now M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys) at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

The next chapter will be out by early next week!

"The league has been watching a series of small bank robberies, and has been able to figure out what bank will be next," Batman starts.

"And you want us to go follow then to their stash, get the money back, and send them to jail" Robin finishes

"Yes. We still can't figure out who is doing this, because they have found out how to hack all the security cameras in each town." Batman informs us, and I know that all of us are hoping the same thing. That it's not Roy's team doing this.

"Where do we need to go?" asks Aqua lad.

"You will need to go to this town. It's in Michigan, and I'm sending you the co-ordinates. You leave in two hours, dress as civilians." He tells us, and we get ready to go.

**On the bioship**

"So, what will we do if it is Roy's team?" Wall asks. We all wanted to, but he was the one to muster up the courage. "We keep saying that we'll cross that road when we get there, but that's not a real plan. That doesn't help us at all." He finishes

"Wally's right. We need a plan, a real one" I say

"Well, if we want it to seem real, we have to fight them. But we don't need to win or lose, they could get away" M'gann says

"Yeah, and whoever is facing Roy can tell him 'we know' so he knows that we won't really hurt them" Wally exclaims

"You guys, but they might have to hurt us to prove to Luther it's real" I say solemnly

"She's right you guys. Well, we can go easy on them, but this has just begun, so they may not be able to do us the same favor right now" Aqua lad adds in

"Well then, we will just have to act much more hurt then we really are to be able to help them seem stronger" Robin tells us.

"Guys, we're here" M'gann says

**In the bank**

"So, everybody knows what to do" Robin thinks via telecommunication and we respond with a chores of yeses and yeahs. We are all in position me, an eager teen waiting to set up my first ever bank account with my mom, who is really M'gann. Wally has fake facial hair, and is pretending to be a collage kid applying for a loan. Aqua lad is disguised as an ATM repairman, and lastly boy wonder is in the air ducts scoping out any suspicious activity. We wait and wait. I actually have to start setting up the account, but at least they have good interest rates. Halfway through setting up my new account, some sketchy people walk in and you can tell they have guns "ok everybody. Get in positions and GO!" Robin mentally yells. They turn out to be Cobras men, but why are they robbing banks? This makes no sense to me at all. We are doing all right, but more seem to be coming. Luckily Wally and Super Boy got all the civilians out.

"Guys, I get the feeling this isn't just a simple series of bank robberies" Wally says

"Really now, I would have never guessed" I say sarcastically as I take down a guy.

"Fight now, talk later" Robin says running past us throwing small bat bombs at the enemies

"You heard the man," Wally says running knocking into three of the bad guys. This is not going as planned. The more we defeat, the more come. It's like, never ending. Just then an arrow flies past my head and I turn around. I see four henchmen stuck in what looks like Roy's foam. Then three girls fly over my head. One with deep purple hair and an all black outfit even with a cape, the next girl had bright red hair, purple belly shirt, and a short purple skirt. The last one had vibrant violet hair, a very witchy type outfit with purple tights, and a nice pair of boots. Note to self: ask where she got them. I finally truly see Roy, and he is fighting the bad guys, but what I can't tell is if he is on our side or not. What if they are really meant to get us and take down anything in their way? I have the feeling this isn't going to turn out very good.

"Hey guys, I could use a little help over here" I think there are eight men closing in on me, and I don't have many arrows left. And I really don't want to use the few I do have at the moment. Connor leaps over, and helps a bit, but the second M'gann asks for help you know he will be off. We K.O. a ton of them, when M'gann needs some help

"Will you be ok?" Connor asks. "Yeah, go help her" I tell him, and I am fine, and am sure I will be if he leaves. I can handle hand-to-hand just fine, and I have three arrows left if I need them. That's when I see two other girls. I hadn't noticed them before, and one is blonde and is throwing rocks from the hole that Conner made to get the people out of earlier. The other has Orange hair, and is fighting six men by her self, and she is kicking their Asses. Roy and his team end up defeating the henchmen, and while the cops are officially arresting the men I finally notice that there are six of them, but we had only over heard about five so who is the one we hadn't heard about?

"Good job guys" I hear Roy say to his team, and that's when I notice it the orange haired girl… I know her I… I can't believe it! there is no way she is alive, I saw her die! Before I was about to run over to her Wally grabs me. There is no way he could have known I was going to go talk to her.

"Hey, let go of me!" I hiss

"No Artemis, we need to get you medical attention. You got shot, you're limping, and you could have easily broken a few ribs" He tells me and I really hadn't even felt it or noticed the limp he picks me up and runs me to the bioship and everybody is beat up it looks like Kaldur even broke his wrist.

"Is it just me, or does anybody think that they knew we were coming?" Connor says bitterly.

"It does seem odd that in all the other robberies it was just a few men and this time it was a small army" Kaldur states.

"Did you guys notice how Roy's teem of five some how turned into six?" I say. It still shocks me that I saw her there of all places. In my head, a thousand times, I have planned on what I would say if I ever saw her again.

"Yeah, I did. I thought it was kind of odd, but didn't think of it much because of everything that was going on" Zatanna says. Wow I forgot she was even there, but she looks of only a few cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened" Wally says

"Well its obviously Luther didn't trust everybody knowing Roy and planted somebody him self to make sure its not a trick" Robin says like it's a matter of fact

"That does make since" M'gann says

"You guys, I think the bigger question is why they were helping us if Lex Luther has them in his pockets." Wally points out. We all are silent after that thinking later we back at the base we are all bandaged up and watching the news and we see a small clip showing a quick interview with Roy talking calling themselves the Teen Titans and it goes to a shot of them all together. How did you end up there? Is all I can think when I see her with them.


	6. the run in part 2: the other side

Have any of you seen the new Batman movie? I loved if you haven't you should it is so worth it. If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname . I have pics up (sorry still now M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys) at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

The next chapter will be out by this late this week and another this weekend!

After breakfast, Lex shows us the underground work out area, I call it that because it is much more then a gym. It has everything. Trampolines, balance beams, hoops on the ceilings and walls, a training course that's booby trapped, a water coarse with sharks and eels, an Olympic sized pool for swimming laps, and lastly, a track going around and through it all. "This is where you will train an hour before school, two hours after, and four before bed." He tells us

"Um… father? I can't speak for Tara but, none of us have gone to a school in years if at all" Roy tells him

"I am aware of this, but I have enrolled all of you in Gotham Academy. Kory and Tara, you two will be starting as freshmen, JJ and Nixie, you two will be sophomores, Rachel, you will be a Jr. and Roy will be a senior. After your two hours of training after school I will have tutors over to help you with anything you don't understand." He tells us

"Why are Rachel and I not together?" asks Kory worriedly

"Because Rachel is older then you and it would be strange if she had been held back not only once but twice." Lex tells us. Its true it would be strange but Kory hasn't been without Rach their whole time on earth. "Now, I'll let you guys train for a few hours. Then you may have lunch. After that, I'll let you all go school supplies shopping. You start Monday." He says, like it's a good thing. "Oh yeah, your costumes and weapons are in the locker rooms. They are labeled, and behind the maze." He adds. We all head over and see them Kory's is labeled Starfire, Rachel's is labeled Raven, Tara's is labeled Terra, Mine is labeled Soir, and Roy's is labeled Red Arrow. We all go in wondering what we will find. In min was a foggy glass container that goes from the ceiling to the floor, some drawers, and a wall mirror. I try to open one of the drawers but it won't budge. Then all of the sudden a panel pops out of the wall by the glass container. It's a hand print reader so I put my hand on it and all of the sudden I hear a voice.

"Vocal recognition needed" it says

"Nixie" I say my voice wavering, because I'm kind of confused

"Voice recognized. Welcome, Nixie" it says, and the container lifts up. I see a manikin, with a really cute outfit on, and I realize this is meant to be my crime fighting or crime-causing outfit. So, I put it on a really cute pair of faux leather leggings, a stripped shirt, and a semi baggie jacket with a ton of pockets on the inside. Lastly, these shoes even though it feels like a pair of converse it looks designer being the same material as my leggings with buckles at my ankle and lasses all over the shoes. I put my normal out fit on the manikin then go look in the drawers and find lots of fun toys like knives, small hand bombs, smoke pellets, and a ton of other weapons I've only heard about I load up my jacket and head out to try the maze. I see Kory working on her energy projection while flying through hoops Roy is swimming with the sharks well fighting them I don't know why he would do that but its his choice, Rach is running the track wow she hate walking let alone running but I'm sure she's doing it to get used to having her feet on the ground if we do have to go to school on Monday, Tara is swimming normal laps, I look for JJ and don't see her any where. She must be in the maze I start heading over there when JJ pops out of nowhere with bright purple hair that's about eight inches longer then normal

"Hey, Nix, want to train together?" she asks

"JAY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" I say in shock

"Oh, this? Just a spell. It's to hide my identity. I'll Teach it to you" She says happily. She teaches me minor spells all the time. she says my soul is in tune with hers, and the earth, so that's why I can learn them, but Kory and Rach can't. They aren't in tune with earth. I learn it, and my hair looses a few inches but not much, and turns a yellow orange.

"That is so cool! We'll have to do it to the others later" I tell her as we go in, and start dodging darts. We dodge stuff, we fight robotic people, and out run rabid dogs. If they are real, or robotic we don't know. we didn't stay to find out. All of a sudden a siren goes off, so JJ flies me out of the maze, and we go to where everybody else is, and we see Lex waiting there.

"Ok. now that you're all here, this is it your first mission as the Teen Titans" He tells us

"Why are we the Teen Titans?" JJ asks

"Because, it tells everything the media needs to know, that you're young and fierce" He says like it's a no-brainer.

"Well, what is the mission?" Tara asks

"There is a bank robbery in Michigan, that I want you to stop. The bank is being robbed by an army of Cobras men, and its up to you guys to save the day" he says so know we know we are the good guys I guess.

"How are we going get there?" ask Roy

"I have a privet jet made just for you guys it has autopilot and you just need to tell it where to go and it will bring you there, it has a camouflage mode so nobody can see it, it will move out of the way of danger on its own, and it won't show up on any radars so you don't need to worry about being followed." He tells us "Oh and the plane will drop you over the bank, so be prepared for the drop. it will come very fast." He tells us as he loads us on the plan "good luck" he says with a smirk. we all sit down and hold on for take off we see a screen with a blinker to show us where we are. it will be about a half an hour, but that's an hour and a half less then if we took a normal plane. We all look for parachutes, but can't find any.

"ok then, JJ you know what to do" I say

"Yep" She says with a smile

"What is she going to do?" asks Tara

"She will use her magic to incase is in a bubble, and Kory and Rach will fly us down to the gorund" I tell her.

"Oh, ok" Tara saysm but I don't think she really gets it. When Lex said it would come fast he meant it JJ, Tara, Roy, and I were all sitting in the bubble when the bottom of the plane just opened up, and we all started falling, but Kory and Rach brought it down safely. we were just a quarter mile from the bank. "Remember, code names" Tara says before she disappears into the ground.

"What code names does she mean? Like huggle bundle?" asks Kory.

"No, she means like remember to call you Starfire, and Rach Raven and so on" I say

"Oh, ok" She say

"Guys, let's go!" Says Jinx and she, Raven, and Starfire fly off

"Guess it's just you and me left. Lets go!" says Red Arrow, and we are off. We go in and we see what Red calls "The Team", but they are very overwhelmed, so we jump in. Red is taking the henchmen down two, or three at a time. I get surrounded by six guys, but what they don't realize is I'm not some wimpy little girl, even though now I have weapons, that doesn't mean that I need them to kick these guys asses. I take the men down easily and then of course there have to be more but hey I'm just getting started. After about half an hour we were able to take down all the guys. That's when I see her. I wonder if she know its me or if she even remembers me at all it's been 9 almost 10 years since we last saw each other.

"Hey Soir, come here the papers want a photo." calls Terra

"Coming" I say, and I go over to the rest of the Titans. they pull Red over and quickly interview him and I see "the team" leave before I could even talk to her but its most likely for the best it would be dangerous especially if Lex found out.

"Guys, lets get home so we can go shopping for school!" Starfire says when we get back into a group.

"Ok, let me just find that stupid homing switch that father gave me to get it to come get us" I say and realize why Batman and Robin use belts. I'm going to have to get me one. I find it, press it, and it uncloaks itself and lands where we landed earlier. we get on and head back "home".


	7. Batman is batmad

I loved if you haven't you should it is so worth it. If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname. I have pics up (sorry still now M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys) at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

The next chapter will be out by this weekend!

We get back to the base, and Batman is waiting there for us. "I want to know exactly what happened out there!" He demands, and pulls Kaldur out of the room to discus it. We decided to tell the truth, that we were fighting Cobra's men and having difficulties. We think they were on something, then all of the sudden they showed up. He won't say that we knew he is going to act shocked, and hey, we kind of never thought they would be fighting on our side. Robin knows that later batman will ask him the same things that he is asking Kaldur, so we all have our stories clear if anybody ever asks. We all have a few details changed, because if they were all 100% the same, that would be odd so we know the gist of it.

"I'm back, and Batman has left" Kaldur says, as he walks in the kitchen

"What did he ask you?" asks M'gann, as she puts balls of cookie dough on a cookie sheet

"He just asked why it seemed we weren't able to easily defeat cobra's men, and if the Teen Titans really were fighting with us or if they weren't. I just said they were when the cameras showed up." Kaldur tells us

"What did you tell him?" asks Robin

"I simply told him the truth, that he had not prepared us for an army, and this army was different than henchmen of Cobra that we have fought before. As for the Titans, I told him they showed up before the cameras, and they had fought with us the whole time they were there. I did ask if he knew about Red Arrow forming a team of his own, and he told me he was investigating it." He informs us all.

"Well, I guess he didn't lie, because I don't think they new about the extra girl" Zatanna says, and I guess she's right. He didn't lie anymore then we did, he just withheld some info.

"That's true, I'll see what he tells me later, because he would never lie to me, but he might withhold something till he knows what's really going on." Robin tells us. We hear Red Tornado come back, so we change the topic, because he has really good hearing.

"Wally, stop eating the dough!" I yell at him, because, 1, she makes really good cookies, and I kinda want some, and 2, that's what he expects to hear when he gets back from a mission and we are all here.

"Boys, out of the kitchen. It's girl time" Zatanna says, and I grab Wally by the back of his costume, and she grabs Robin's hand drags him out with Kaldur following.

"You too, Conner" I yell, and he walks out of the kitchen on his own then we go back into the kitchen and leave them out side like what just happened.

"So, any progress with Robin?" I ask her

"No! Every time I think I take a step forward, I get blown 5 steps back" She says

"What happened?" M'gann asks, as she mixes more dough

"Well, we were fighting together, then all of the sudden there were too many, and then all of the sudden this tall redhead flew out of nowhere and shot some green beams out of here hands and helped us both, and the way he looked at her was the way I want him to look at me!" she stated sadly

"I'm sure it isn't what you think. I bet it was a look of intrigue, because he hasn't seen her before" I quickly say. Crap… he can't like some new girl he doesn't even know. That can't be.

"Yeah Artemis is right, he can't like somebody he doesn't even know" M'gann says, as she telepathically asks me "Can he?"

"No. Well, I don't think so" I think

"You guys are right, its probably nothing. Thanks!" She says

"Oh, the cookies are done. We should call the boys" M'gann says

**What the Boys were doing**

"So, did you see all the hot girls around him, he must feel like a pimp" Wally says.

"Wally, Roy doesn't feel like that" Kaldur says

"How do you know how he feels?" asks Conner

"Because, I have meet all but one of those girls before and I know they are family not his girlfriends" he says

"Hey, what's the redheads name?" asks Robin

"Oh Robin, you don't know? I thought you knew everything before we did." Wally says shocked.

"Wally I don't know everything, just most things" He says in a bratty little kid voice jokingly.

"Her, I don't know if its her real name, but I met her as Starfire" Kaldur tells us.

"Why did you want to know?" he asks

"She helped Zatanna, and I so I was just wondering" Robin says causally

"You mean she saved your ass" Wally says trying not to laugh

"No, she did not" He denies again

"Well I would let the bright purple haired one save me any day" Wally says "Oh, hey, Kaldur. What's her name?" he adds

"Her? I know her as Jinx" Kaldur tells him

"Can you just tell us who each one is?" Conner asks

"yeah, if I know, that I can try to find info about them at the Batcave" Robin adds

"Well, if we find out more on them I can tell you who the orange haired one, and the dark purple haired one are, but I don't know the blonde one." Kaldur says

"That's fine. Hey did anybody think the orange haired one looked strangely familiar?" asks Wally.

"No, not at all" Conner says

"Ok, just me then" Wally says

"Ok, who are they?" Robin says impatiently

"The Orange haired one, I know her by a different name, but she is going by Soir now. I guess the dark purple haired girl I know as Raven, then you all know Roy" Kaldur tells us.

"Ok, I'll look them up when I get to the Batcave" Robin says

"Guys, I smell Cookies" Wally says and just after he says that we hear M'gann.

"Boys the cookies are done, you can come back here now" She calls

"Yes!" Wally Yells and is there in seconds

"Wow, Wally, hungry much?" I say as he scarfs down cookie after cookie

"hey, you know, fast metabolism" he sheepishly laughs

"Sure" I say and grab the plate away "M'gann, make sure the other boys get some" I say sliding it across the counter to her

"Ok, I think I'll bring it out to them. I don't think anybody but Wally heard me call" she says

"No, we heard" Robin says as they walk in

"Wally is just faster then us" Kaldur states

"But, we do want some of your cookies" Conner says and we all sit eating cookies, when suddenly Black Cannery walks in

"Well, now I know why Batman said you guys need more training. you should be eating healthy food, not cookies" She tells us

"He said we need more training?" I ask

"Yes, he said you had trouble during your mission today" She tells us and yeah, its true, but we were up against an army whom we think were on a trial serum, but we can't say that with out proof.

"Ok, when do we start" Zatanna asks

"Now" She tells us, and we all train with her for a few hours. "Good job, today. Now go home, and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" She says and she leaves

"Hey, Artemis. Do you want to sleep over tonight? I've wanted to have one for a while. Zatanna and I have had them, but its not the same because we both live here, and we both want you to sleep over. Can you? Please please please!" she begs

"Well, let me call my mom and ask" I tell her

"Yay! I'm going to go tell Zatanna" She tells me and she's off. I call mom, and she reluctantly says yes. "So what did she say?" Asks M'gann when she got back

"She said ok!" I say happily, because I never really do sleepovers. I used to share a bedroom, but that's the closest I've gotten

"Yay! Come on!" she says dragging me to her room, where Zatanna already is. They have three sleeping bags on the floor and a pair of pj's on the green one

"Those are for you to wear. I know you don't have anything here that you could sleep in" she says

"Thanks" I say. I change, and we talk for a bit, but we are all so tired that we pass out after half an hour.


	8. The talk

If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname. I have pics up (sorry still now M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys) at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

The next chapter will be out early this week!

We get back "home" from school supply shopping. It's so weird thinking I'm going back to school. Its been almost 10 years since I was in school. We have to have a lot of stuff, like a few uniforms, a laptop; we got macbook pros, backpacks filled with thick textbooks, a chemistry set, high tech calculators, and a ton of little things too. Its not all bad, we each got a new iTouch and $100 itunes cards. "So Nix, want to go swimming when we get back?" Roy asks

"Well that depends. In the outdoor pool, or the training pool?" I say

"Outdoor" he says

"Sure! Oh! Lets play chicken in the shallow end. JJ I challenge you!" I say

"Oh, its on!" she says

"I get to be on a team with Roy!" I quickly call

"Well then, I get Tara" she calls. We all decided to be nice to her and make her think we trust her but we so don't

"Really? You want to be on a team with me?" Tara asks

"Yeah, come on. We are going to kick their asses" JJ says smugly

"Oh, Rachel and I will play the winner" Kory says

"Then we'll see who is truly the best" Rachel says with and almost evil smile

"No powers!" I call

"You suck…" JJ says glaring at me

"I know" I say happily, with a smile going from ear to ear

"Its ok we are still going to win" Kory says, with a bigger smile than mine. She may sound cocky, but we've been playing for years and they win 87% of the time.

"You two are so going down," Roy says. We all go to our rooms and change into our swimsuits, then meet at the pool. We start the battle Roy and I win but right before we could face off against Kory and Rach, Lex comes out.

"You kids having fun?" He asks

"Yes! so much fun!" Kory says happily. She loves anything that involves water.

"I'm glad, do you want me to have any snacks or drinks sent out?" He asks

"Oh yes, mustard please" Kory tells him

"Mustard?" He asks puzzled. Kory likes to drink it, we don't know why, but she could live off of it.

"Yeah, she likes mustard a lot" Rach tells him

"Ok then, is there anything else you guys want?" he asks. we don't know if this is a test to see if we trust him or not. We don't really get him yet.

"Um… do you have pizza?" Roy asks

"I can have one made. It will be out in around a half hour. Anything else?" he asks one last time

"I think we're good" says Tara

"Ok then, everything will be out soon. you should dry off and head to the patio" He tells us

"ok, we will" JJ says and he heads in

"Well, we'll finish our game later" I say

"You're going down when we do" Rach says after about 20 minutes of drying off, aka laying in the sun, we head over to the patio and find it covered in snacks. We all go grab a plate from stack, and load them up. We all sit down and start eating when the pizzas come out. We thought it would be an out of the box frozen type but no these you can tell was freshly baked. There is a simple mozzarella cheese, a pepperoni, and one with a ton of toppings. Then a whole cart is pulled in and on it are different types of mustards. Lex comes in a few minutes later.

"So are you enjoying everything?" He asks

"YES! This is the best Pizza ever!" Roy exclaims

"Oh, and this mustard is the best I've ever had" Kory says happily drinking it

"Well, I'm glad what type is it?" he asks thinking it must be one of his fancy imports

"Its called French's" she tells him

"Oh, ok then" he says a little shocked "Well the reason I'm here right now, is to talk about what happened earlier today, with the Cobra attack" He says to us.

"What, did they escape or something?" ask Rachel

"Well, yes, a lot did, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. You see I don't want you to think that we are on different sides. I know Roy used to think of me as a bad man, until he gave me a chance. I'm not a bad guy at all. I mean, I have made some business choices, but that was me looking out for many more people then just myself. My public image is about to be changing a lot. It can't be known that I sponsor the Titans, because you will be seen in public as my children, on a side note I liked what you did with the hair today, keep doing that. What I'm trying to say is: I'm a good guy and, I want you to take the side of "the good". face whoever is threatening good people. The reason I'm having you all train so much, is because I want for you to be faster, stronger, smarter, and all around better then that sidekick team." Lex tells us. Roy is pissed. he isn't showing it at all, and nobody would be able to tell beside JJ and I, because they don't know his tells. Like the way he stands a little taller or how his eyes get a little clearer. He may not be the biggest fan of "The team," but he HATES the term sidekick. "I know because of how today went, I'm not going to send you guys out on another mission till at the least next weekend." Lex tells us

"What? But we won!" JJ says

"Yes, you did, but it took you, and the little league to beat them, and I don't want you getting hurt." He says, but I don't know about the others something is definitely off here.

"We weren't getting hurt when we were fighting on the streets" I say

"Yes, but on the streets you didn't go against men and women that consider themselves super villains." Lex says

"Well, we went up against the mafia and were fine" I say

"I know you did, that's how I noticed you, but it was very dangerous. I'm not saying you won't get to do anything, I just want you all to train more, and that is not up for discussion" He tells us

"Ok, well then we'll go back to training after we are done eating, and get changed" Roy says

"Very well, then I must be going. I have a important appointment I must get to." He says and just leaves we don't even get the chance to say bye, not that we really wanted to. We finish up eating, then head up to our rooms to change into some comfy clothes. After I change, I hear a knock at my door so I go and answer it. I see that Roy is waiting for me to answer

"Oh, hi Roy" I say

"Hey, can I come in?" He asks

"Sure, what's up?" I say letting him in

"Its about what Lex was talking about today" he says

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask we all checked our rooms for bugs after shopping and surprisingly found none, so we can talk semi freely in our rooms.

"Its just… off. I don't know what yet, but something is off" He says

"Yeah I felt that too" I tell him "We just need to keep our guard up, and focus on finding out what we need to" I add

"Yeah, well just remember to keep your guard up" He says "now we better start heading down to train, before anybody gets the wrong idea" he says

"Oh yeah, that would not be good" I say and we head down stairs. We change into our costumes and this time, I run the track, jump on the trampolines, and I go on the balance beams and have Roy shoot arrows at the targets behind me so I can practice dogging. Lastly, though I can't fly, I use the hoops to practice jumping from high places. We were down there around three hours, when a butler comes down and call us for dinner. He tells us that Mr. Luther will not be joining us tonight because of his meeting. It doesn't really matter that much to us, so we sit down and out comes a gorgeous stake for each of us. Kory and Rach have never had stake because its expanse and we don't steal anymore, that is before Roy became speedy. When times were hard we would, but when we had the money we would leave it for what we took. We all ate dinner happily when we were done I had an idea. "Hey guys, you know how there is a built in movie theater here?" I say

"Yeah" Tara say

"Well why don't we all go shower and change into our pjs then go watch a movie or two before bed" I suggest

"That sounds fun, but what type of movie" ask JJ

"JJ, we don't know what movies he has. We all vote when we get down there," Roy says

"Sounds like a plan" I say and we all head up and get ready to watch the movie.


	9. Adults

I am so so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I've had a lot going on this week getting ready for camp and one of my oldest friends is moving right before senior year it sucks and I won't see her again till maybe holiday break not summer so I spent a lot of time with her. If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname. I have pics up (sorry still no M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys)

at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

I won't be updating for the next two weeks because I'll be at camp but I'll try to get one more chapter today but not too sure if that'll happen or not.

**Lex's meeting location: unknown. **

**Time:11:30pm**

**who: The 7 screens of the light members and Lex Luther**

"So, how did their first test go?" asks one of the voices

"It went very well. I think they are confused on why I had them fight alongside the sidekicks, but it all went according to the plans" Lex tells

"Ah, but do they know it was a set up?" ask another voice

"Not a clue, they think it was me sending them out to see how they would fair, but I made them think they weren't prepared for it yet." He explains

"You have done very well. What is the next step in your plan with them?" asks a female voice.

"Well, I know they are all a bit wary of me still, but tomorrow when they see the presents that I've bought them they will start liking me more and more. When you have had a father like I did, you learn what not to do in parenting. So, I am slowly showing what a nice guy I am by making it look like as we get to know each other they see more and more of what a good person I can be." He reports

"Very well, once that phase of the plan is over with, report back to us. Remember, we need them to offset the Justice league, so we can help evolution," one says

"I know. In no time at all there will be no need for the Justice League, because my kids will be on top of it the once The Justice League disbands and they all go back from which they came. Chaos will be brought back to its natural state" Lex tells them

**Location: Meeting room in Justice league HQ. Time:11:30pm**

**Who: Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Aqua Man and Superman.**

Aqua Man has been informed of what was going on when he came back from Atlantis about the situation.

"So, what did you really know that you happened leave out in the last meeting?" Wonder Woman asks, because they just had a meeting with the whole league about what happened, but it was basically a bunch of lies saying how they did not know anything about Red Arrows team.

"Well, we know that they fought against Cobra's men and not with them, but we don't know really anything because Roy hasn't contacted us yet but I didn't expect him to be able to yet." Green Arrow informs them

"I have found out that Luther has enrolled all of his children into the Gotham Academy to start on Monday." Batman says

"Well, that's great. if we want to be able to get info from them, Artemis goes there so we could have her get the info for us" Green Arrow says

"No, we can't let any of the children know about this, because that puts them in more danger" Batman says

"Well then, what can we do?" asks Canary

"Well, we have a few options. One plan actually involves you, but we can't pull it off quite yet." Batman

"Well I want to know it" She says

"Me too" says Wonder Woman

"I would also," says Red Tornado

"I think we all do," says Flash

"This plan, I don't want to be needed as anything, but a last resort. We don't want to do it unless we have to," says Green Arrow because he would never want anything to happen to his girlfriend

"Well, what is the plan?" ask Aqua Man

"We would send someone to get one of Red Arrow's teachers to leave the school for some reason, and they would need a substitute. Then I would hack the computer to make it seem like Black Canary would be the best choice, and then She would be able to talk to him in school. I, of course, would pay to have somebody manage your shop while you were gone" Batman explains.

"Why me?" she asks just curious

"Because, we already know you are good with kids and are excellent with helping them, so naturally you would be our first choice" Bat man tells her

"But, we were going to ask you if we thought it was really needed" Green Arrow adds

"If it is needed, I'll do it" She says "Just tell me when and I'll get some school appropriate clothing" she adds

"Well what are the other plans?" ask flash

"Yeah, what are the other plans?" ask Green Arrow

"Well sometimes I make speeches at the school, so I could talk to him after and I would look like he was asking me some questions afterwards. We don't really have many plans yet, because we don't know the situation yet. We most likely won't hear from him for a week or two, because Lex needs to think that they trust him" Batman says

"Lets get to brainstorming then" Flash says

AN: I Know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I am working on the next one to be posted later today and I might even try to post it before I leave tomorrow morning if I don't get it up tonight.


	10. The Surprise

If you want updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter Catismypenname. I have pics up NEW (sorry still no M'gann working on finding away to make her still and the boys)

at albums/f209/cattygirl14/MJtE/

I won't be updating for the next two weeks but when I get back I'll try to get as many chapters out as I can before I go on vacation.

I am woken up by my stupid alarm clock. Why the hell did we stay up till 3 watching movies? I hear a few moans and notice that everybody is here in my room. Wow, what happened? I remember coming upstairs and going streight to sleep, the second my head hit the pillow. Tara is on the foot of my bed asleep, JJ next to me with her eyes slightly open but looking like she might just go back to sleep, Roy face down on the floor, looking like he fell out of bed, sound asleep, and Rachel is sitting up on the table with a half asleep Kory on her lap. "Guys, it's 7, we need to be down to breakfast in an hour!" I say loudly

"We'll see you then" Rach says as she guides the half a sleep Kory out the door.

"Okay" I say

"JJ! Roy! Tara! You need to wake up! We have 50 minutes to get ready for breakfast, then get downstairs for it!" I yell, now fully awake

"I don't want to!" JJ says into my pillow

"Ugg" Roy says rolling over

"I'm up" Tara says lifting her head up then putting it back down

"Guys, wake up" I say, lightly kicking Roy and shaking the bed

"What that for?" Ask Roy jolting up

"You need to get ready for breakfast! You only have 45 minuets!" I say

"Crap! See you then" He says, while getting up, and going to his room.

"Get up!" I say jumping on my bed. JJ grabs the pillow and tries to ignore it.

"Ok, I'm really up" Tara yells and I stop jumping and she heads out to her room.

"JJ, ready to get up?" I ask

"No!" she says childishly

"Yes!" I say firmly plopping down next to her

"Really? I have to get up?" she asks

"Yes, you do" I say

"Fine" she says getting up "see you in a half an hour" she says as she leaves. I hop in the shower, run to my closet, grab a plain sky blue tee, some black jeans, and a pair of black flats with little bows on them. I see I have 10 minutes to spare, so I look for a book to bring down to read while I wait. I spot my favorite book, "The Great Gatsby", by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I head downstairs to see who is already down, and to my surprise nobody is. I just sit down and read about the roaring 20's and the American Dream. It's my favorite book, because I feel a connection to Gatsby in the way he longs to be with Daisy, but can't. I have someone who is like that for me. Well, I don't love her like that, but I can't be near her for many reasons like he can't. I'm so involved in my book, I don't notice that everybody else is down and the food has just been brought out.

"Pssst! Nixie! Nixie! Nixie" JJ whispers, but I'm too involved in the book to notice until she kicks me.

"What was that for?" I whisper back

"Father was just saying to eat quickly because he has surprises for us after breakfast" she tells me

"Oh, I wonder what it is" I say softly

"I bet he added more training equipment," she says quietly

"Yeah, that's probably it" I say trying to hold back a laugh. We all eat up pretty quickly, wondering what the surprise is. He takes us to the garages because I guess he can't have two cars in the same unit.

"Well, kids here they are" he says and presses 4 different garage door openers buttons. There are four cars. One white, one dark gray, and two silver. "I know there are 6 of you, but Tara and Kory aren't old enough to drive yet, so you two are going go need to ride to school with somebody each day" He says.

"Uh, father? None of us have our licenses yet" I say, because, well, we had been basically street kids most of our lives we only got that semi nice apartment last year, and that took all of us working the jobs we could get to barley cover rent, let alone pay for drivers ed or the upkeep of a car.

"Well, you do know," He says tossing us each a license with keys taped to the back. "When I adopted you, I was able to pull a few strings. On weekends I'll teach you all to drive after lunch, but until you truly know how I have it set to automatically take you to school or where ever you need to go for a mission, if it's to close to need the jet" he tells us

"Won't people get suspicious that we drive cars that look just like the Teen Titans cars?" asks Roy

"Yeah, these look like expansive cars" says Rachel

"That's no problem just press the button on the back of your keys, and hold for 10 seconds." he says, and we do and all of them change colors. The white one to red, the dark gray, to orange, one of the silver to a light purple, and the other to a deep purple. "Can you guess which one is yours?" he asks chuckling, because, well, it's obvious. "Now, press the button twice" he tells us, so we do and they all turn black. "To turn it back to normal all you need to do is hold the button on the top for 20 seconds" we all do, and they do turn back.

"Wow, that's awesome what type of cars are they?" asks Roy

"You have a Ferrari 458 Italia, Rachel's is a Ferrari FF Nixie's is a Lamborghini Gallardo, and JJ's is a Lamborghini Aventador" he tells Roy

"Wow, these are amazing! Thanks so much!" I say.

"Yeah, thanks" JJ says in awe of her beautiful car

"Thank you" says Rachel while she and Kory are inspecting hers

"Now Kory and Tara, you will both be getting cars when you turn 16, but I'll still be teaching you on weekends with the others, and like them you will not have to take the test" he tells them "we'll start next weekend. For now, I'll let you get to your weekend training" he says so we all head off.

AN: if you want to see what their cars look like then go to my photobucket link because I have pics up there


	11. Robin super sleuth

Hey guys sorry that it's been so long. I have been focused on college apps but now that that's over with the only thing that hinders my posting is that my beta reader is now going to boarding school so I don't hear back from him very often.

Robin At the Bat-cave

Bruce is out for the day, doing who knows what, and I don't know when the next time I might get a chance like this to snoop again. It may have taken a half hour longer than I had expected, but I finally got into the file with the Teen Titans info and saw the sub-file labeled Starfire. When I open it, I see a photo of a girl with blondish-brown hair, and then a little bio.

Name: Unknown, Kory

Age: Unknown, approximately 14 or 15

Race: Tamaranean

Reason on earth: Kidnapped and Abandoned

Powers: Solar energy, and Telekinesis

Alias: Starfire

Notes: She is the baby of the group in every way, she is the youngest and most innocent. If something happens to her, it is uncertain what the group will do. She still does not fully understand human customs. May be a problem while attempting to blend in. She will be starting her freshman year at the Gotham Academy, never having attended school before.

She's going to be in my grade at my school! Reading that makes my heart skip a beat. The fact that there isn't much info on her makes the inner detective in me want to search the universe for any, and all info on her, but I know if I do that, it might draw some attention to both of us. I do know that when we were fighting together, I felt something that I haven't before; she must have felt it too! I look in the next file that's labeled Raven. It shows a photo of a girl with short black hair.

Name: Unknown, Rachel

Age: Unknown, approximately 15 or 16

Race: Unknown, alien of some kind

Reason: Kidnapped and Abandoned

Powers: Empathetic, and Teleportation

Alias: Raven

Notes: She is very powerful, and has a dark aura around her when upset. Much stronger than the others. Had amnesia, and still cannot remember before being kidnapped. Is very protective of "Kory" whom she was found with originally. Is known for mood swings. Will be starting her sophomore year at Gotham Academy, without any prior schooling.

OK, now I know not to piss her off. I see the next file is on Roy but I've read that before, so I skip over it to the one labeled Jinx. In it is a photo is a girl very different then whom we saw, she has short reddish-brownish hair, not long purple hair. I go on to read the description.

Name: Unknown, JJ

Age: 17

Race: Human

Power: Magic, very skilled

Alias: Jinx

Notes: She has been on the streets as long as she can remember. It is unknown to us at the moment who started to train her to use magic, but she is very advanced, much more then even Zatanna. She was the one who took Nixie in, and taught her how to survive on the streets. She will be starting her Junior year at Gotham Academy.

I take a picture of the photo of her to show to Wally later, because I know it will make Artemis upset to see he has a crush on a girl other than her. I only see one more file, and it's labeled Soir. That's odd, because I know there was one more girl, and if Batman doesn't know who she, no one does. I click on her file and see a picture of a girl with shoulder length, brown hair, with blue bangs.

Name: Crock, Nixie

Age: 17

Race: Human

Skill: She is highly skilled in hand to hand combat

Alias: Soir

Notes: She is very skill as a child, she was forced to fight in many dangerous situations before she was thought to been killed in one of them. If she was really disowned, ran away, or left for dead is unknown. Twin sister to Artemis, of the young justice league. It is unknown if they recognize each other or not. Will be starting her Junior year at Gotham Academy. First time since grade school that she will be attending classes.

Wally said she looked familiar. I study the photo, and pull one of Artemis and I see it. They have the same face. Everything about them, besides hair color, is the same. Should I tell her, or keep this to myself? It might really change the dynamic of everything, if I tell her. What if she already knows, and is seeing if I will tell her or not? What if they have classes together? Oh shit, now I need to hack into the school's network and switch her classes, so they won't run into each other. I exit out of the files and wipe all evidence of me being there, head up to my room to hack into the school's network. First, I pull up Artemis's class list then, I look up Nixie Crock but nothing comes up. I realize that if she was disowned, and thought to be dead she wouldn't use her last name. I then search Nixie Luther, and see she was put in all AP and Honors classes, while Artemis is in regular everything. They don't even have the same lunch hour, so there should be no problem with them running into each other. Now I can look too see what Kory's classes are. She has all the same classes and teachers as me, just different hours. So with a few minor adjustments, it looks like she and I will be in every class together. Because Barbra and I are the only two that have all those classes in order I know one of us will be asked to show her around and help her out. It doesn't matter if they ask Barbs or me, either way she will be hanging out with the both of us. I check out all of their schedules and see they all have the same lunch hour and maybe if I can get close enough to Kory I'll be able to sit with them at lunch and at least pass a note on to Roy that we know. I exit out of that and call up Wally to tell him what I've learned and ask him what he would do.

Thanks for reading guys sorry again it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I'll try to get one more chapter before my beta goes back to school!

Note from the Beta. Sorry I haven't been able to correct her stuff, I've been caught up with school (I go to a boarding school now) and I've been playing WAY too much Borderlands 2.


End file.
